


Cyborg 009: Return of the Black Ghost

by TenkaiRiderRedOne



Category: Cyborg 009
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 17:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18473566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenkaiRiderRedOne/pseuds/TenkaiRiderRedOne
Summary: Based off the original work of Shotaro Ishimori





	1. Chapter 1: A 15 Year Peace Shattered

The world was once imprisoned by a sinister organization that dealt with total dominance by any means. Its name struck fear into the heart of society itself; for those who rebelled against this power were eliminated. As for those who surrendered, they'd offer their lands in exchange for the safety of those they loved and sparing their own lives in the process. This sinister force went by one name: Black Ghost. However, in the midst of this madness arose nine individuals that were subjected into being humanity's greatest threat until a telepathic message reached out to them to save the world thus being humanity's only hope. With the help of Dr. Gillmore and his infant 'son' Ivan, they were able to halt and destroy the Black Ghost's ambitions of world domination restoring peace and freedom to the world.  
The people referred to them by one name:  
**_Cyborg 009._**  
Time has passed since that dark day, the governments of Earth have grown stable, economy has become more prosperous and society has been stronger than ever. However this period was disturbed when the United World Council received an ultimatum from an unknown assailant.

"Greetings from the underground, I am the Spectre gracing your presence on simple terms."

The screen switched over to a video model of the globe with small targets of a cackling skull marking the six continents of the world as the ghastly figure continue.

"On behalf of this presentation, I claim these lands in the name of Black Ghost!"

 

The beautiful blue sky suddenly was plunged into perpetual darkness, squadrons of attack drones and robots made short work of the defense forces, not even the military couldn't stop them. It wasn't long until the governments of the world surrendered and a new reign of terror revived.


	2. Chapter 2: A World Under Siege

**~Gillmore Lab~** Dr. Gillmore investigated the clip in its entirety hoping to pinpoint the location of where this Spectre might be. The real mystery lied in where the broadcast was. Their only clue was that it had something to do with underground and there was little to no results in the search. "Doctor? Maybe I can assist you?" "Ah Ivan..perhaps you can. See if you can contact Joe and the others." Ivan Wisky has been known to be the most powerful telepath since birth. Before the change, he was an infant with silver hair and unseen eyes. Since then, his powers have grown stronger while he grew up. He underwent his training right after the age of 3. Thus he was given his codename: 001, since he was the first of the four production models produced fifteen years ago. To safely conceal his telepathic powers, he learned to imitate any person's voice to disguise his own. The time has finally come once again to bring back the 00 team.

 **~America~** No word about the recent Black Ghost outbreak has hit America just yet. Although the press and even the President are laying low since the world was overrun by the Black Ghost and as a safety precaution to prevent further terrorist attacks; any information would have to be reported by document. Somewhere in Seattle, an air show was taking place, but it wasn't just any ordinary air show. Airplanes were a thing of the past, they were still used for travel, but for air shows they used jet packs. Once they were considered dangerous and untested for use since the days of WWII. That all changed when one such man revolutionized free flight forever: his name is Jet Link. Formerly, he was a leader of a notorious gang and by given a second chance, he was chosen to be more than just a man. He was known as "the Eagle" to his comrades due to his bird-like nose. When he joined the 00 team, his life was changed forever. His physical enhancements lied in his legs. Having a built-in prototype of the Time Accelerator makes it possible to fly at the speed of light and go faster in a second whereas when he sees it, it becomes extremely slow. Times have changed since then, after starting his own business namely called "Link Eagle Industries", he had no problems getting off the ground. On this day, while having a meeting with the board of directors, he heard the voice of Dr. Gillmore speaking out to him. Abruptly excusing himself, Jet drove back to his estate gathering any information in the process. "Ah damn, so much for vacation.." After exhaling a short sigh, he pulled out his old uniform holstering his ray gun casting his gaze to the sky with a smirk. Off he went flying towards Gillmore Lab.

 **~France~** After graduating from a prestigious college, a young blonde girl went on to do what she always wanted to do: dancing and modeling. Many a man has fallen for her, but there is but one man she truly feels she belongs with, and still she thinks of him everyday. She goes by the name Francoise Arnoul. She has had reoccurring nightmares of that dark day when Sputnik crashed and supposedly the Black Ghost itself. The day she saw 002 and 009 crash into Earth's atmosphere in a ball of flames. She was one of the many unfortunate candidates chosen by Black Ghost to be converted to being a cyborg. As being the only female on the team, she could see and hear anything from a great distance allowing a powerful and tactical advantage in dealing with their creator. Although it bothers her emotionally, she has chose to make it easy as possible on herself to make her name be known in another way. By creating her own life of clothes, she worked for a top modeling agency as a fashion designer which to this day, is top of its class thanks to her. She anticipated Gillmore's message about Black Ghost after returning home in her uniform, she was soon teleported to Gillmore Lab.

 **~Germany~** Somewhere on the outskirts of East Berlin lied an unmarked headstone laying under a tree. It was here that a silver haired, blue eyed man often visited this place when he was very young. When there was a simpler time for the youth to dream big, create families and only want to see a better world. For this man, his dream was brutally taken away from him. The day his family was killed before his eyes during their escape, and he remained as the subject for the 00 Project that Black Ghost ran. Being made of machine guns, rocket launchers and a built-in laser knife, he was made into a living weapon of mass destruction. On that day, the man inside him died and the being known as 004 was born. The question here is why did he come back here? Only he knew the answer. Taking out his laser knife, he etched onto the stone: `Rest in Peace Albert Heinrich. Lest we not forget you...` "The man known as Albert Heinrich has been avenged, now there is only 004." He walked away from the grave knowing his closure was fulfilled; now he knew of the black cloud shrouding over West Berlin and departed for Gillmore Lab. He shed one last tear for the man he once was before vanishing into the morning mist.

 **~Mexico~** Once home to a proud people from times past, this civilization transformed into bustling businesses for merchants and farmers. Traveling down an old dirt road, a giant of a man found himself in the midst of a small village. He felt lead to arrive in front of a small hut where he met an ancient descendant of his. He was an old sage around the age of 100 that had experienced everything that ever happened in this world; the people of this land called him 'G' as he was the leader of his people. "So you have come, giant one. You've came to find out your origin." "Yes.." "What is your given name..?" "It is..Geronimo Junior." The old man's eyes lifted up to him with tears of joy escaping as he opened his arms embracing him as father and son were reunited after all this time. An ill wind entered the town as their reunion was cut short as G Junior looked up noticing the scent of evil in the air. "Father, I'm sorry.." "Don't son; you have a duty to perform. Bring order back to nature.." Heeding to his father's wishes, he left the village with his head up high as he marched onwards to Gillmore Lab. 005 was reborn again.

 **~China~** Somewhere in the depths of this society lies an unstoppable chain of Chinese restaurants that have grown strong since China has won its independence from Black Ghost. It became the lifeblood of this community all thanks to one portly student turned full-fledged cook whose style of cooking became a gift to this side of the world. Strangely enough, Black Ghost caught hold of him once and installed a flame thrower in his system. With his ability to breathe fire, he can melt the hardest of all metals with the greatest of ease. This candidate's name is Chang Chang-ko. 006 was called back to action by way of a strange order and it was coded "To serve nine different nations" and with that, his apron was left in floating on the floor as he left his restaurant in haste.

 **~United Kingdom~** The once failed method actor known as Great Britain had his life changed since the world was lifted from Black Ghost's grip. His imitations of famous actors and singers have been well-renown far and wide across Wales and London. His success has changed all for the better...or so he thought. The downside of it was he only wishes his friends were there to see his performances. While money kept pouring in from every part of England, his rising success became boring and listless. Formerly known as 007, by pressing his navel, he is able to shape shift into various characters caused confusion and comedic madness among the ranks of Black Ghost. While hearing more of his latest performance, he sighed cutting it off glancing over a portrait of the 00 team. "Will success spoil Great Britain? Damn skippy it has.." As he reclined on his couch, the television suddenly turned itself back on as a familiar voice reached his ears. "The world is in peril again. Black Ghost has returned and we need your help." The television suddenly cut itself off once again as he went over to his dressing room throwing on his old uniform and approached the mirror with a grin striking a pose with his gun. "Name's Britain…Great Britain. I like my martini shaken, not stirred." With a touch of his navel, he morphed himself into a bird taking flight to Gillmore Lab.

 **~Africa~** After suffering from decades of oppression and apartheid, Blacks, Whites and Afrikaans have come together after the fall of Black Ghost, they formed a democratic government made of the tribal leaders of each region. They chose an unlikely candidate for the people as their representative. A seasoned veteran of countless wars and a master of aquatic combat. He goes by one name: Pyunma. Formerly an escaped slave, he fought for the freedom of his people and his own when he last tangled with Black Ghost. He continues to fight this dark power for a greater goal: the future of his own family. Agreeing to fight for his country, he decides to pay Dr. Gillmore a visit to help in the investigation.

 **~Japan~** In an unmarked territory in Tokyo, there once stood an old church. The priest that once lived here was a kind old man that took in orphans, runaways and even abandoned children to have a home of their own. Sadly the old priest died and the children he taken care of over the years has grown. Among this small group was a troubled child that was known for his thievery, when he grew up...he was framed for accidentally killing a man and was chosen as the last candidate for Project 00. Through his hardships, he soon was given to option to escape and fight back the creator that made them: Black Ghost. Now caretaking after a new generation of children, this young man has taken up arms again to fight for them. This young man is Joe Shimomura. If Black Ghost's revival to enslave the world was going to come true then no one would ever see another blue sky again. The call to help has brought them out of retirement. The free world now hangs in the balance, and only one force can stop Black Ghost again: Cyborg 009.


	3. Chapter 3: The Return of the Cyborg Senshi

Dr. Gillmore sat in front of the monitor replaying the ultimatum made by the Spectre rubbing his chin fervently. 001 heard a thin sound as the image of 003 materialized before them. The appearance of Gillmore Lab had changed since the last time they clashed with the Black Ghost. It looked more like a form of secret base of operations than a mere laboratory. Gillmore turned around rising from his seat smiling a bit. 

"You're still stunning as ever, I see.." 

The now 65-year-old doctor greeted 003 with a hug while reminiscing about the good times they had during the turbulence of the early age. She had told the good doctor about the changes that had transpired since then and was updated on the current affairs that had gone on up until now while keeping her sensors on standby for the rest of the team. Curiously, Ivan rose from his seat tapping Francoise on her shoulder blushing. 

"Uh...remember me?" 

She reared back and gasped in surprise of who he was: the tiny baby that she often took care of when Dr. Gilmore wasn't around. 

"001?? You've grown into a fine young man. I knew Dr. Gilmore couldn't possibly call us like this." 

A heavy trampling sound of metal grinding had gotten close as if a bulldozer was coming this way, following that was the small shuffling of footsteps; the waving of water with drips following behind. The view screen showed three familiar shadows before a wavy sunset. 

"Right on time.." 

Standing not too far from the lab were 004, 005, and 006 following behind was the shapeshifter 007 with 008 following suit. Leading the way going at maximum speed on ground and air were 002 and 009. Along with 003 and the newly grown 001, the secret fighting force was brought together again: Chimu Nibaino Zero Saiborgu Senshi 009. (Team Double Zero Cyborg Soldier 009) After being reacquainted with each other, Dr. Gilmore brought forth the video ultimatum that was received after the automaton attack. Upon further investigation of watching the ultimatum, 003 had noticed a vital detail unnoticed by normal means. 

"003? What is it?"  
"That place, it was dark with the scent of some kind of sea water.." 

 

001 ran the details through the Hyper Indication Scanner (HIS for short) and the end results left the team in shock.. 

"Atlantis...”  
"But...how...no, WHY did this HAPPEN??!!"   
"My guess is Black Ghost; they cut off ties after they won their freedom and independence.”   
"Damn bastards...are there any survivors?"   
As 001 went deeper, 004 had grown more and more concerned (since their last encounter, it reminded him of how Berlin was) he felt the firm gentleness of 005's hand on his shoulder as they waited along with the others. The populace locator found an uncertain answer to the result so 001 personally took matters into his own hands by using his telepathic power to cast the image in his mind to the view screen. He saw the ruins of the lost city of Atlantis, and seemingly the energy signature going on was faint and difficult to pinpoint, no doubt there was life even if it was a slim trace of it. Coming out of his trance, he lifted his head taking a sigh of relief as he faced the team with his hands resting in his lap.   
"You can relax...I found that there are a few survivors remaining. We need to investigate this matter immediately. I'm appointing 008 as team leader and 004 and 005 as support. Let us know the situation as soon as you can." 

The trio understood and took the small undersea submarine towards its destination of Atlantis. A sudden emergency podcast came on screen shortly after they left. 

"Sacramento is under attack by what seems to be a metal octopus! The Army, Navy and homeland forces' attacks have no effect to this threat!" 

With that, 001 rose from his seat as he and Dr. Gillmore went into a private conference with each other. This however hasn't gone unnoticed by 003 and her super auditory sensors while watching the emergency broadcast. 009 moved alongside 003 wondering what exactly was going on. 

"So what's going on in there 003?"  
"By the looks of it, it does have something to do with 001. Although I wish I knew what they were saying." 

After two hours, Dr. Gillmore came out with 001 with a serious look on his face. 

"Everyone I have an announcement. In the light of recent events, I'm bringing 001 into active duty along within the team. Any objections?" 

The team had no objections with 001 joining in, from that moment on; he became an official member of Team 00. He was assigned as support to the California mission alongside 002 with 009 leading. They took off for the US at once.


End file.
